YAOI IN ACTION!
by maxyunjae
Summary: Semua wanita cantik ingin memiliki seorang kekasih pria yang tampan, tapi masalahnya pria tampan jaman sekarang lebih memilih untuk menjadi kekasih pria tampan lainnya. Yuk… yang berminat, silahkan baca… ini ff YAOI, YUNJAE, HUMOR-ROMANCE-ACTION… yang kurang berkenan dengan Yaoi n Yunjae, boleh langsung klik back… maxy cinta damai.. :)


**YAOI IN ACTION!**

.

.

**Pairing:**

Yunjae

**Rated:**

M

**Genre:**

Comedy, Romance, Action

**Warning:**

Absurd, autor amatir, ide dadakan langsung ketik dan langsung post, jadi mian jika aneh dan banyak typo... #bow

**Note:**

Baca jangan cepet-cepet ya, biar lebih nendang efeknya.. ^_^

Oiya, sebelum membaca siapkan SIMNC-nya ya.. bagi yang sudah terbiasa baca karya maxy, pasti sudah tahulah apa maksudnya? Hohohooho .

* * *

.

.

**_Semua wanita cantik ingin memiliki kekasih tampan namun sayangnya lelaki tampan jaman sekarang lebih memilih untuk memiliki kekasih lelaki tampan lainnya. _**

**_._**

**_Yunjae_**

**_._**

**_YAOI IN ACTION_**

.

.

BDAAMMM... BUMMMM... BDUMMM... BAMMM..BAMMM

Suara musik sebuah club malam menggelegar menghentakan lantai. Banyak orang terbuai dengan kerasnya musik dan ikut menari sesuai irama. Puluhan tangan mengangkat ke atas, kepala menggeleng acak ke kanan dan ke kiri serta tubuh yang meliuk-liuk sesuai dengan tempo musik menjadi pemandangan rutin dan tak bisa ditinggalkan dalam club ternama ini.

Semua aktivitas terhenti tatkala seorang namja tampan bertubuh menawan datang memasuki club dengan diiringi 2 orang kepercayaannya.

Semua mata tertuju pada mereka

TAP

TAP

TAP

Bunyi langkah kaki namja tampan itupun terdengar. Hal itu menunjukkan bahwa club sedang hening sekarang. Mata musangnya memandang ke sekeliling club mencoba mengenali satu per satu pengunjung yang datang.

Tubuh sexy, dada bidang, tinggi menawan serta wajah tampan dengan tahi lalat diatas heartlips-nya membuat semua wanita tak bisa menolaknya dan membuat semua laki-laki harus mengakui kekalahannya.

Bartenderpun tersenyum ketika melihat kedatangan namja yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh pengunjung club ini. "Hai Bos... kau datang malam ini?" sapa bartender dengan nada yang sangat akrab.

Namja tampan itupun menoleh, melepas kacamata hitamnya dan tersenyum. Rentetan gigi yang tertata rapi serta senyum yang menawan menyambut bartender tersebut, "I miss your drink"

Bartenderpun tersenyum, "Jangan menggodaku kalau kau tak ingin aku semakin jatuh cinta padamu"

Namja bermata musang itupun tersenyum kemudian berjalan menuju tempat VIPnya. Matanya menyipit melihat waktu yang dtunjukkan oleh jam mewahnya. "Apa dia akan datang malam ini, Yoochuna?"

"Ne, hyung... informasi yang kita dapatkan seperti itu" jawab salah satu orang kepercayaan namja bermata musang itu yang ternyata bernama Yoochun.

Hening

Semua mata masih memandang mereka. Yoochun memandang sekitar dan berbisik, "Yunho hyung, sepertinya mereka menunggumu"

Yunho memandang sekitar dan tersenyum, "No, I can't do that anymore"

Yoochunpun tertawa, ia tahu alasan dibalik sikap Yunho. Dulu beberapa kali memang pernah Yunho memarekan keahlian dancenya dan itu sukses membuat semua pengunjung ketagihan. Tapi sekarang, Yunho tak pernah lagi melakukannya. Hidupnya benar-benar berubah semenjak 3 tahun yang lalu. Yoochun dan Changmin sangat tahu akan hal itu.

"Jja.. kalau begitu, biarkan aku yang bermain dengan mereka" ucap Yoochun antusias

Yunho tertawa dan mengangguk

Tak menunggu lama Yoochun berdiri dari sofa empuknya kemudian berjalan menuju ke tengah club, "Guys, let's get the ball rolling" teriaknya antusias

"YAAIIIIIIIII.. KYAAAAAAAA" teriakan demi teriakan pecah, dentuman musikpun mulai terdengar, DJpun sudah mulai mengemix musik dan Yoochun sudah mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Kelap kelip lampu disko semakin memeriahkan suasana. Yunho kembali melirik jam tangannya, "Kau tak berminat bermain dengan mereka, Changmina?" tanya Yunho kepada Changmin, orang kepercayaannya yang satu lagi yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Changmin menggeleng, "Aku sedang malas hyung"

Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Changmin. Tak menunggu lama bartender mengantarkan sendiri minuman yang biasa dipesan Yunho dan yang lain. "Bos, minumanmu" ucap bartender tersebut setelah meletakkan bir termahal di club itu.

Yunho hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Aigoo.. bahkan diam saja kau terlihat sangat tampan bos" puji bartender itu dengan pipi memerah.

Changmin menghentikan aktivitas bermain ponselnya dan melirik sekilas ke arah bartender tersebut, "Jangan menggodanya, Heechul hyung... dia sedang sensitif sekarang"

Bartender yang bernama Heechul tersebut kemudian memandang Changmin, "Wae? Apa sedang ada masalah? Apa kalian akan menghabisi nyawa lagi hari ini?" tebak Heechul

Changmin mengangguk, "Penghianatan harus dibayar dengan mahal" hanya itu yang Changmin katakan.

Heechul kemudian langsung berdiri, "Kalau begitu, aku harus segera mengamankan bir-bir mahalku" ucapnya kemudian pergi.

Heechul yang sudah tahu bagaimana cara Yunho bertarung, hanya bisa mengantisipasi dampak dari ulah Yunho. pasti sebentar lagi club ini akan porak poranda dan semua barang akan hancur. Jelas jika ia harus menyelamatkan barang-barang mahal miliknya. Masalah nyawa yang mau dihabisi Yunho? Heechul tak peduli, toh itu bukan urusannya... -.-'

Bagaimana Heechul bisa seakarab itu dengan Yunho disaat semua merasa segan kepadanya? Itu semua karena Heechul adalah teman akrab Yunho semasa SMP hingga SMA. Dia adalah orang yang paling sering membantu Yunho saat dulu Yunho masih kesulitan. Berbeda dengan sekarang, Yunho yang sekarang bukanlah Yunho yang dulu.

Yunho yang dulu sangatlah miskin, ia tak memiliki keluarga sama sekali dan bahkan ia hanya tahu mencopet, memalak, berkelahi dan melakukan tindakan kriminal lainnya untuk melangsungkan hidup. Tapi Yunho yang sekarang adalah Yunho sang pemimpin mafia yang memiliki daerah kekuasaan di Seoul.

Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat ia berumur 16 tahun... Secara tidak sengaja ia berhasil menumbangkan puluhan anak buah Hong Seok Cheon, pemimpin mafia terbesar di korea yang bermarkas di Seoul. Yunho menumbangkan puluhan anak buah Hong hanya dengan berbekal pengalamannya mengaplikasikan ilmu beladiri hapkidonya selama ini. Ia dikeroyok lantaran salah satu kekasih anak buah Hong terpikat dan mengiba kepada Yunho untuk mau menjadi kekasihnya. Meskipun Yunho telah menolak berulangkali tapi Yunho tetap saja jadi kambing hitam, alhasil ia harus bertarung membela diri.

Tak disangka Yunho malah berhasil menumbangkan puluhan anak buah Hong yang jauh lebih kekar darinya. Meski menang, tapi Yunho juga menderita luka di sekujur tubuhnya dan sobekan di bibirnya. Tumbangnya puluhan anak buah Hong menjadi pembicaraan hangat. Jelas hal ini juga menyita perhatian pemimpin Hong dan tak lama setelah itu Yunho bergabung dengan kelompok mafia terbesar di korea tersebut.

Tak menunggu waktu lama bagi Yunho untuk menjadi anak emas Hong Seok Cheon. Wajah tampan plus didukung dengan body yang menawan serta kemampuan beladiri dan keahlian melakukan negosiasi menjadikan Yunho salah satu orang kepercayaan Hong meski belum ada 6 bulan bergabung.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu. Yunho tumbuh menjadi namja yang nyaris sempurna melalui didikan dan latihan yang diberikan Hong Seok Cheon. Dan di umur 27 tahunnya ini ia sudah berhasil menggantikan kepemimpinan Hong. Hong Seok Cheon menyerahkan seluruh aset kekayaannya kepada Yunho, dan ia sekarang lebih memilih untuk hidup tenang di salah satu pulau pribadinya.

Yunho yang sekarang berbeda dengan Yunho yang dulu. Jadi jangan bermain-main dengannya jika kalian tidak mau menanggung akibatnya.

"Yunho oppa... kau datang malam ini?" ucap beberapa orang wanita yang sekarang sedang duduk dan menggoda di sebelah kanan dan kiri Yunho. Yunho hanya diam dan tak menanggapi sentuhan-sentuhan nakal ditubuhnya. Meski beberapa yeoja seksi dengan pakaian kurang bahan sedang mengerubutinya sekarang tapi semua itu tak membuat Yunho tertarik.

Changmin juga tak jauh beda dengan Yunho, beberapa yeoja cantik yang mengerumuninya harus puas dengan hanya sebagai penuang bir saja karena sepertinya Changmin memang tak tertarik kali ini.

Hal yang berbeda ditunjukkan Yoochun, setelah puas menari dan menghentak-hentakkan tubuhnya di depan DJ, Yoochun kembali ke sofa dengan ditemani beberapa yeoja seksi yang sudah berada dipelukannya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Yoochun, sedangkan Changmin mulai berkomentar, "Jangan berlebihan malam ini, ingat tujuan kita" ucap Changmin mengingatkan.

"Yunho oppa, kau tidak ingin bersenang-senang dengan kami?" rayu salah seorang yeoja yang sedari tadi menggoda Yunho.

Yunho masih diam, ia tak menanggapi yeoja yang sedang memainkan jemarinya di dada bidangnya.

"Yunho oppa..." bisik yeoja lainnya di telinga Yunho. Hembusan nafas yeoja ini benar-benar sangat menggoda. Bahkan tangan yeoja itu mulai melepas kancing kemeja Yunho bagian atas.

Yunho menghentikan pergerakan yeoja itu, tangannya memegang tangan yeoja yang sedang berusaha menggodanya. Mata Yunho menatap teduh beberapa pasang mata yang sedang menatapnya 'haus' itu, ia tersenyum dan sontak membuat blushing yeoja-yeoja yang sedari tadi menggodanya. "Girls..." suara husky Yunho membuat merinding siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Semua yeoja yang mengerumuni Yunho menatap Yunho antusias.

"Kalian berdandan cantik sekali malam ini, kalian juga bekerja dengan sangat bagus..." Puji Yunho yang semakin membuat pipi beberapa yeoja tadi memerah. "but..." Yunho melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kalian tentunya masih ingat bukan jawaban yang selalu aku berikan kepada kalian?" ucap Yunho lembut sambil tersenyum

Mendadak semua wajah yeoja yang mengerumuninya menjadi sendu

"Oppa... cobalah sekali saja kali ini. Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik" ucap salah satu yeoja merengek.

Yunho tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Aku tidak menyukai dada yang terlalu berisi seperti itu, aku lebih menyukai dada yang bidang serta wajah yang tampan. Jadi bisakah kalian memberikanku ruang sedikit saja, kalian membuatku gerah"

NGEEKKK

JLEEBBB

Ucapan Yunho lembut tapi menyakitkan. Terdengar kikikan dari mulut Changmin dan Yoochun.

Ya, asal kalian tahu... bukan salah wanita-wanita cantik nan seksi itu tapi memang Yunho tak tertarik dengan semua properti yang wanita miliki karena Yunho lebih tertarik dengan namja.

Semua yeoja mundur secara teratur dengan gerutuan yang keluar dari mulut mereka.. Ya... mereka sudah tertolak Yunho puluhan bahkan ratusan kali. Sejak pertama Yunho ke club beberapa tahun yang lalu, mereka tak pernah bisa menggoda dan merayu Yunho, padahal mereka adalah yeoja VIP di club tersebut. Poor them.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAA... Jaejoong oppa..." teriakan beberapa yeoja ketika presiden mahasiswa kampus tersebut melewati lorong kampus.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan sedikit menunduk melewati gerombolan yeoja tersebut.

"Jaejoong oppa... terimalah ini" ucap salah satu yeoja yang tiba-tiba menghadang didepan Jaejoong dengan menyodorkan selembar surat.

Jaejoong terdiam, matanya memandang lekat yeoja cantik yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Jaejoong oppa, terimalah ini.. jebbal" ucap yeoja itu sekali lagi.

Jaejoong melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, nampak semua pasang mata sedang memandang intens ke arahnya.

Jaejoong mengambil surat tersebut dan memberikannya kepada namja yang ada dibelakangnya sedari tadi, "Junsuya, simpan ini ne..."

"Ne hyung" ucap Junsu yang ternyata adalah teman akrab Jaejoong sedari TK.

"Gomawo ne..." ucap Jaejoong kepada yeoja cantik itu sambil tersenyum

BLUSSHHH

Pipi yeoja itupun memerah

KYAAAAAAAA

"Oppa... terima ini juga dariku"

"iya.. oppaa... aku punya coklat untukmu"

"Oppa... aku juga membelikanmu ini"

Sahutan demi sahutan dari yeoja-yeoja yang berada di lorong semakin riuh terdengar. Dorongan dari berpuluh-puluh yeoja demi untuk semakin dekat dengan Jaejoong plus berpuluh-puluh hadiah diberikan kepada Jaejoong saat itu juga.

Junsu membantu menerima hadiah hingga kewalahan. Junsu mengeluarkan kantong plastik dari sakunya yang sudah dipersiapkannya sedari awal. Pantas saja Junsu melakukan hal itu karena setiap kali Jaejoong melakukan kunjungan ke fakultas-fakultas selalu berakhir seperti ini.

Selalu.

Kegilaan gadis-gadis tersebut kepada Jaejoong bukannya tanpa alasan. Jaejoong adalah namja berwajah rupawan. Tampan bahkan juga terlihat cantik dalam waktu yang bersamaan, ya... Jaejoong memiliki wajah androgini. Dengan kulit seputih susu, bibir cherry lips, dan doe eyes sempurnanya membuat Jaejoong menjadi idaman semua yeoja, bahkan beberapa namja dikampusnya juga menaruh hati kepadanya.

Jaejoong bukanlah berasal dari keluarga berada, ia adalah anak yatim piatu yang dibesarkan di panti asuhan. Namun, meski begitu Jaejoong sangat pandai dan mampu mempertahankan nilai cumlaude-nya meski dengan kesibukan yang sangat banyak. Sudah dua periode ini Jaejoong terpilih menjadi presiden mahasiswa. Sikap ramah dan mudah bergaul itulah membuat Jaejoong memiliki teman yang banyak.

"Aigooo... mereka merepotkan sekali" gerutu Junsu yang baru saja sampai di ruang Jaejoong, ruang Presiden Mahasiswa.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Mianhe..."

"Gwenchana hyung... aku heran kenapa mereka tak menyerah juga"

Jaejoong melepas almamaternya, "Mereka akan lelah dengan sendirinya" ucap Jaejoong tenang

"Dan kapan hal itu terjadi? Sudah 3 tahun semenjak kau masuk dikampus ini, semua menggilaimu seperti itu" gerutu Junsu

Jaejoong terkikik mendengar keluhan Junsu, "Hei.. bersabarlah.. bukankan satu tahun lagi kita lulus?"

"Satu tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuatku tersiksa seperti ini" ucap Junsu sarkastik

Jaejoong hanya bisa tertawa sambil menutupi mulut dengan menggunakan punggung tangannya.

Junsu memutar bola matanya, "Lihatlah.. itulah yang membuat mereka jatuh cinta padamu hyung"

Jaejoong mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung

Junsu mendengus, "Berhentilah bersikap imut seperti itu" keluh Junsu

Jaejoong tertawa, "YAH... bagaimana bisa aku tak melakukannya? Imut adalah anugerah yang diberikan Tuhan sejak aku lahir Junsuya" ucap Jaejoong PD

"Eiiiiii..." Junsu mengeluh... "Disaat semua orang memandangmu kagum, tapi kenapa kau nampak menyebalkan dimataku?" lagi-lagi Junsu menggerutu dan Jaejoong hanya bisa tertawa. Ia sangat senang menggoda Junsu. Hanya Junsulah yang selalu setia bersamanya.

TOK

TOK

TOK

Pintu ruangan Jaejoong terketuk. Junsu dan Jaejoong berhenti dari kegiatannya sebentar.

"Masuklah" ucap Jaejoong dari dalam ruangan

"hai Jae.." Sapa gadis cantik yang memasuki ruangan Jaejoong

"Oh.. kau Jihye ah..."

"Ne.. it's me.." Ucap Jihye sambil melempar senyum, "Hai Junsu" sapa Jihye kepada Junsu

"Hai.. sudah selesai pemotretannya?" tanya Junsu ramah

Jihye mengangguk.

Pemotretan?

Ya.. Jihye adalah model bertaraf internasional yang masih kuliah di universitas yang sama dengan Jaejoong.

Lalu kenapa Jihye terlihat akrab sekali dengan Jaejoong dan Junsu? Karena Jihye, Jaejoong dan Junsu adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Hanya saja jadwal padat Jihye akhir-akhir ini membuatnya tak banyak waktu untuk bertemu dengan Jaejoong dan Junsu.

Jihye duduk di dekat Junsu sedangkan Junsu sibuk menggumamkan lagu-lagu dengan suara indahnya.

Jaejoong?

Entahlah.. apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong. Yang jelas, ketika Jihye mencuri pandang ke arah Jaejoong, ia hanya senyum-senyum sendiri dan seperti sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Apa ponselmu itu lebih menarik daripada kedatanganku?" protes Jihye. Benar saja, pasalnya Jihye tak bertemu Jaejoong dan Junsu sudah hampir 2 bulan karena jadwalnya yang padat.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan meletakkan ponselnya. "Kenapa kau jadi pemarah seperti itu? Apa kau sedang datang bulan?" tanya Jaejoong sambil terkikik

Jihye memberikan deathglarenya, membuat Jaejoong makin tertawa. "Kau sekarang semakin menyebalkan. Dia memberikan pengaruh buruk bagimu"

"Heiii... tak ada hubungannya dengan dia... kenapa kau mengkaitkannya?" Jaejoong melayangkan protes

"See... kau masih saja membelanya..."

"Dan kau masih cemburu melihatku membelanya?"

Jihye semakin memberikan deathglarenya, "Sungguh aku ingin menghilangkan rasa cinta yang menyebalkan ini.. tapi kenapa aku tak bisa... sihir apa yang kau punya? Kenapa semua orang mencintaimu? Dan yang membuatku tak habis fikir, kenapa kau malah mencintainya? hmmmm..." ucap Jihye gemas sambil mencubit pipi Jaejoong.

"Aww... awwwww.. Jihye ah... appo..." rintih Jaejoong yang mencoba melepaskan cubitan gemas Jihye di pipinya.

"Appo? Hmmm? Lalu sekarang terimalah cintaku.. aku memaksa kali ini, Kim Jaejoong" Jihye bernegosiasi

"Kau menyuruhku untuk memilih antara kau cubit dan menjadi pacarmu?" Jaejoong bertanya disela rintih kesakitannya

Jihye mengangguk, sepertinya Jaejoong tahu apa yang ia inginkan.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas beratnya, "Ya Sudah.. cubit saja pipiku sampai kau puas... aku lebih suka kau cubit daripada harus berpacaran denganmu"

GLUDAAKKK

Jihye melotot, Junsu terbahak-bahak dan Jaejoong semakin berteriak kencang karena cubitan di pipinya semakin keras.

"AWWWWWWW.. YAHHH.. YAHHH.."

"Bukankah ini yang kau mau.. hmmm? Dasar presiden mahasiswa yang menyebalkan" kesal Jihye kemudian melepaskan cubitan di pipi Jaejoong

Jaejoong mengusap pipinya kemudian ia tersenyum memandang Jihye yang sedang sulking didekat Junsu. "Jihye ah... sudah berapa kali aku bilang... kita hanya sahabat.. tak bisa lebih dari itu.. meski kita sudah kenal sangat lama tapi perasaanku tak bisa berubah.. You know my reason... aren't you?"

Jihye memutar bola matanya, untuk kesekian kalinya ia mendengar penolakan dari Jaejoong dengan alasan yang sama, "ne.. ne.. tentu saja.. aku mengerti"

Jaejoong dan Junsu hening

"Aiggooo... kenapa orang tampan di dunia ini semua seperti itu... begitu susahkah untuk memperoleh kekasih tampan?" keluh Jihye dengan keras.. sengaja, agar Jaejoong mendengarnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Tidak semua orang tampan seperti aku"

"Tapi kebanyakan seperti itu" Jihye masih kekeh dengan pendapatnya

"Aku tidak seperti itu, Jihye ah.." Junsu menginterupsi

"Karena kau tak tampan, Junsuya" ucap Jihye sambil memukul pelan kening Junsu

Jaejoong dan Jihye tertawa sedangkan Junsu hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya. Kesal.. lagi-lagi dia menjadi korban disini.

Jaejoong memandang Jihye yang sedang merayu Junsu agar tak ngambek lagi. Ia tersenyum, "Mianhe Jihye ah... kau benar-benar wanita cantik.. tapi jongmal mianhe... dia telah merebut hati dan perhatianku... Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya.. benar-benar tak bisa.. karena aku ingin menghabiskan sisa umurku dengannya" Ucap Jaejoong dalam hati.

.

.

.

BUGGHHH

PLAKK

DAGGHHH

CRAANNGGG

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Pukulan, hantaman, pecahan berbagai macam benda yang terbuat dari kaca serta teriakan seluruh pengunjung club terdengar sudah. Ya.. Yunho sedang melakukan eksekusinya. Setelah hampir 2 jam menunggu, akhirnya mangsa yang sedang dicarinya datang juga.

Brian.. laki-laki blesteran korea amerika itu harus menanggung akibat penghianatannya kepada Yunho karena telah menggelapkan dana Yunho hampir 60 Milyar. Dana itu sengaja dicuri oleh Brian hanya untuk membantu kekasihnya yang terlilit hutang. Lagi-lagi karena wanita, dulu ia dihajar oleh anak buah Hong karena wanita, dan sekarang ia dihianati oleh anak buahnya juga karena wanita. Sungguh inilah sebabnya Yunho tak berselera sama sekali dengan wanita.

"Jangan kira aku tak tahu berapa banyak uang yang kau gelapkan setiap bulannya"

BUGGHHH

Hantaman keras mengenai perut Brian

"Aku membiarkanmu karena mengingat ibumu yang sedang sakit.. aku merelakan kau menggelapkan dana puluhan juta tiap bulan itu karena aku peduli terhadap ibumu."

CRACCKKK

Yunho memukul wajah Brian. Brian hanya bisa menunduk.

"Tapi apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku sekarang? Kau malah menggelapkan banyak dana hanya untuk membantu wanita jalang yang hanya memanfaatkanmu itu! KAU SUNGGUH TAK TAHU BAGAIMANA CARA BERTERIMA KASIH! Yunho berteriak geram dan

BRAKKK

Sekali lagi pukulan keras mendarat di perut Brian.

"Kau pasti tahu kalau aku kesal, apa yang akan aku lakukan?" ucap Yunho sambil melepaskan jasnya dan mulai melipat lengan kemejanya. Semua tahu jika Yunho sudah seperti ini maka itu tandanya bahwa ia akan melakukan eksekusi.

Yoochun dan Changmin hanya memandang Yunho yang sudah mau melakukan eksekusi. Ya.. Yunho tak segan-segan menghabisi nyawa siapa saja yang menghianatinya.

Club sudah sepi pengunjung, mereka berlarian keluar beberapa waktu yang lalu, sedangkan Heechul dengan santai menengguk bir di meja barnya sambil memandang kagum ke arah Yunho yang selalu beraksi dengan sangat keren.

Yunho sedang mencengkeram keras kerah Brian, namun tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Nada dering yang khusus dipasang Yunho diponselnya jika 'dia' menelpon, membuat Yunho menoleh ke arah Yoochun.

"Yoochuna, matikan ponselku" ucap Yunho yang tak mau diganggu, sungguh ia sedang ingin mengeksekusi seseorang sekarang.

"Ne, hyung" Yoochun segera mereject panggilan tersebut.

Yunho kembali ingin memukul Brian, namun kemudian ponselnya berbunyi lagi.

"AARGGGHHHH..." Yunho berteriak kesal.. ia melepaskan kerah Brian dengan keras padahal Yunho telah menggenggamnya sedari tadi. Moodnya untuk membunuh seseorang tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja.

Dengan segera Yunho mengambil ponselnya, menggeser tombol reply di ponsel canggih itu.

"Yeob..."

"YAAAHHHH... JUNG YUNHO...!" teriak seseorang diseberang memotong sapaan Yunho, dari nada bicaranya nampak sekal bahwa orang itu sedang marah.

"Boo... aku sedang sibuk sekarang.. aku akan menelponmu 5 menit lagi"

"5 menit lagi? Sibuk? Apa kau sedang sibuk berkelahi lagi?"

Yunho diam

"Pulang sekarang!"

"Joongie... aku benar-benar sed..."

"Pulang sekarang atau tidak usah pulang selamanya"

"YAH... KIM JAEJOONG!"

"YAH... JUNG YUNHO!"

Kedua orang yang sedang tersambung telepon ini sama-sama berteriak kesal.

Hening

Yunho kemudian menutup sambungan teleponnya, ia segera mengambil jas yang tadi dilemparnya secara acak.

"Hyung.. Brian.." Changmin mengingatkan

Yunho menoleh, "Urusi dia.. aku akan pulang sekarang". Hanya itu kata yang Yunho katakan, kemudian ia keluar club dan mengemudikan mobil sport mewahnya melintasi jalan Seoul menuju apartemennya.

.

.

.

"Boo.. aku pulang" ucap Yunho ketika memasuki apartemennya.

Nampak namja cantik dengan bibir cherrynya sedang memasang wajah marah dan berkacak pinggang di ruang tengah.

CUP

Yunho menghampiri namja yang sedang marah itu dan mendaratkan kecupan di bibir namja yang sudah menjadi pendamping hidupnya selama 2 tahun terakhir ini.

Pendamping hidup?

Ya.. Jung Yunho, sang pemimpin mafia terbesar di Korea itu telah menikah dengan Kim Jaejoong, sang presiden mahasiswa di Toho University. Mereka telah menikah selama 2 tahun setelah sebelumnya telah berpacaran selama 1 tahun.

"Kau marah padaku, Boo?" ucap Yunho sambil memeluk erat tubuh belahan jiwanya itu. Yunho menghirup dalam-dalam wangi vanila favoritenya melalui lekukan leher Jaejoong.

Jaejoong masih diam, dia benar-benar marah. Sudah berulangkali Jaejoong meminta Yunho untuk berhenti berkelahi tapi tetap saja tak digubris. Sudah berulangkali Jaejoong meminta Yunho untuk merubah kelompok mafia menjadi perusahaan bisnis yang bersih, juga tak digubris Yunho. Ini benar-benar membuat Jaejoong kesal.

Bukannya Jaejoong tak tahu jika Yunho adalah pemimpin kelompok mafia terbesar di Seoul, Bukannya ia tak tahu alasan Yunho terlibat dalam semua itu. Ia sangat tahu. Bahkan sangat-sangat tahu. Hanya saja, yang Jaejoong inginkan sekarang adalah Yunho berubah. Ia tak ingin Yunho terus terlibat di dunia hitam yang selama ini membesarkannya. Jaejoong ingin Yunho berubah sedikit demi sedikit.

Dunia yang Yunho geluti adalah dunia yang sangat beresiko. Nyawa bukanlah barang yang berharga di dunia Yunho. Tapi dunia Jaejoong sangatlah berbeda. Ia dibesarkan dengan kasih sayang oleh penghuni panti, nyawa adalah hal yang sangat berharga. Terutama nyawa orang-orang yang sangat ia sayangi, ia tak ingin kehilangan orang-orang yang sangat ia sayangi, termasuk Yunho.

Sudah berulangkali Yunho keluar masuk rumah sakit. Operasi tulang kaki, operasi tulang tangan, operasi tulang rusuk dan puluhan bahkan ratusan perawatan kecil akibat memar-memar yang selalu Yunho derita. Melihat orang yang sangat dicintainya seperti itu, membuat Jaejoong benar-benar ingin merubah rutinitas (?) hidup Yunho, mampukah?

"Baby.. kau marah padaku?" ucap Yunho yang kemudian mengendurkan pelukannya. Matanya memandang lekat mata Jaejoong.

Jaejoong masih diam, tanda bahwa ia masih marah

"Baby... mianhe..."

Mata Jaejoong terus mengamati wajah dan tubuh Yunho. ada luka kecil di sudut bibir Yunho, ada luka gores kecil di pipi Yunho, ada luka lecet di tangan Yunho yang sedang memegang kedua pipinya. Tak hanya itu, parfum Yunho juga sudah bercampur dengan parfum yeoja-yeoja yang sering Jaejoong cium.

"Kau bersama wanita lagi?"

Yunho menggeleng cepat

"Kau bohong"

"Mereka menggodaku.. tapi aku tak merespon sama sekali" Yunho segera menyergah

Jaejoong masih menatap Yunho tajam

"Baby.. jangan menatapku seperti itu.. kau seperti ingin mengulitiku saja" protes Yunho

"Baguslah kalau kau tahu" Jaejoong menjawab kesal

"Joongie, baby..." Yunho merengek manja.

MWO?

MERENGEK?

Seorang pemimpin mafia terbesar di Korea merengek manja?

Ya...

Yunho memang terkenal dingin, namun ia akan hangat ketika berhadapan dengan Jaejoong.

Yunho terkenal kejam, tapi ia tak akan merelakan satu lalatpun menyentuh kulit mulus JAejoong.

Yunho memang terkenal garang, tapi ia akan bersikap seperti kucing ketika berhadapan dengan Jaejoong.

Ya...

Yunho tak akan mampu melawan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagi Yunho.

Masih segar diingatannya ketika Jaejoong hampir mati karena harus menyelamatkannya waktu itu.

Jaejoong hampir saja terbunuh karena usaha menyelamatkan Yunho dari kejaran kelompok mafia lain. Jaejoong tak ragu menolong Yunho meski baru pertama bertemu. Itu adalah saat pertama bagi Yunho bertemu dengan bidadari hatinya itu.

.

**FLASHBACK**

TAP

TAP

TAP

Yunho berlari semampunya ketika ia tiba-tiba diserang oleh sekelompok orang. Ia sudah tak mampu lagi melawan, musuhnya yang berjumlah puluhan mengejarnya dengan membawa senjata api. Yunho sedang tak membawa senjata apapun dan tak sedang dikawal siapapun. Sehingga beginilah akhirnya, Yunho harus berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri

Di sisi lain

Jaejoong baru saja pulang dari panti asuhan, ia baru saja mengunci gerbang panti ketika tiba-tiba seorang namja yang terengah memintanya pertolongan.

"Hah...hah... Bantu aku" suara terengah keluar dari mulut Yunho

Jaejoong menatap Yunho diam, "Kau kenapa? Kenapa berlari malam-malam begini?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, yang jelas aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang.. bantu aku bersembunyi. Jebbal"

Jaejoong mengamati wajah tampan namja yang berada didepannya ini. Sungguh ia tak tahu sama sekali apa yang diperbuatnya hingga harus terengah seperti itu.

Jaejoong melirik gang, sepi... ia sempat berfikir bahwa namja ini adalah orang jahat. Jaejoong mengeratkan pegangan di tasnya. "Aku tidak punya apa-apa... jangan merampokku" tiba-tiba Jaejoong bergumam lemah, ia sedikit takut.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, ia bingung.. ia tidak sedang memalak sekarang.. tapi kenapa orang ini ketakutan.

TAP

TAP

"YAH... SEPERTINYA KITA KEHILANGAN DIA" terdengar suara derap langkah dan pembicaraan dari beberapa orang.

Mendadak Yunho panik dan entah kenapa Jaejoong juga ikut panik. Jaejoong kemudian urung mengunci gerbang dan meminta Yunhi bersembunyi dibalik pagar tembok panti asuhan.

"YAH.. Nona... kau lihat namja yang berjalan disekitar sini?" tanya salah seorang namja yang berbadan kekar.

Jaejoong menggeleng, "A.. anni" Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, tak tahu bagaimana cara berbohong.. jujur saja, ia takut sekarang. Apakah namja-namja itu akan percaya dengan ucapannya.

Gerombolan namja itupun mendekati Jaejoong. Detak Jantung Jaejoong tiba-tiba menggila. Terlebih tatapan mata beberapa namja itu terlihat seperti sedang lapar (?).

"Oh... kau namja rupanya.. aku kira kau yeoja..." Seringaian nakal nampak dari salah satu namja yang berumur 50an tahun itu.

Jaejoong hendak masuk kedalam halaman panti

GREPP

Tangan Jaejoong ditarik dan punggungnya dihempaskan ke gerbang panti.

"Kau jangan berbohong... kau pasti menyembunyikan namja itu... cepat katakan dimana dia... kalau kau masih ingin hidup" ancam salah satu namja

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Ahjussi... aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud.. lepaskan aku"

BUGGHHH

Pukulan keras mendarat di perut Jaejoong. Jaejoongpun meringis kesakitan.

"Katakan dimana dia?"

Jaejoong tetap menggeleng, "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu"

PLAAKKKK

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Jaejoong, sudut bibirnyapun mengeluarkan darah karena tamparan itu memang benar-benar keras.

BUGGHHH

KLAACCKKK

BRAKKK

DUUGHHH

Pukulan demi pukulan Jaejoong terima tapi entah mengapa Jaejoong tetap diam.

BRUKK

Jaejoong tersungkur di sudut gerbang, meringkuk kesakitan.. Mulutnya mengerluarkan darah segar dan terlihat beberapa lebam di wajahnya. Sungguh seluruh badannya terasa remuk.

"Bos, aku rasa dia benar-benar tidak tahu..." ucap salah satu anak buah namja itu

Nampak namja paruh baya itupun berpikir sejenak, "Kajja.. kita pergi" ucapnya kemudian.

Setelah aman, Jaejoong berdiri, ia mengusap sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Tak lama setelah itu Jaejoongpun membuka gerbang. "kau aman sekarang... pergilah" ucapnya tenang

Yunho memandang Jaejoong tak percaya.

**FLASHBACK END**

.

.

.

Setelah itu, Yunho mencari tahu tentang Jaejoong. Ia bahkan membuntuti sampai ketempat Jaejoong kuliah, ia mencari tahu semua informasi tentang Jaejoong. Hingga rasa penasarannya berubah jadi obsesi. Ya... Jaejoong telah memikat hati Yunho... Tak hanya itu, dengan lantang Yunho menyatakan cintanya kepada Jaejoong 1 bulan setelah pertemuan pertama mereka.

Bak gayung bersambut, Jaejoong menerima cinta Yunho. berawal dari rasa penasaran terhadap siapa Yunho sebenarnya kemudian berubah menjadi rasa iba lalu cinta. Entahlah, cinta itu tumbuh begitu saja tanpa ia menyadarinya. Terbiasa dibuat repot oleh Yunho membuat Jaejoong merasa hampa jika ia tak melihat Yunho disekitarnya.

1 tahun masa pacaranpun dijalani keduanya, Jaejoong semakin tahu siapa Yunho dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Rasa cinta dan saling memiliki diantara keduanya semakin kuat. Hingga waktu itu, Yunho hampir kehilangan nyawanya karena mencoba menyelamatkan Jaejoong dari penculikan yang dilakukan musuh Yunho. Yunho bahkan merelakan harga dirinya diinjak-injak hanya demi menyelamatkan Jaejoong. Yunho bukan orang yang buruk dalam bertarung tapi saat itu Yunho pasrah menerima pukulan, tamparan, bahkan jejakan kaki dari musuh-musuhnya. Semua itu Yunho lakukan demi menyelamatkan Jaejoong.

Saat Yunho berhasil diselamatkan oleh Yoochun dan Changmin yang notabene adalah anak buah Hong, saat itulah Jaejoong berjanji untuk terus bersama Yunho apapun yang terjadi. Yunho sangat berarti baginya. Oleh karena itu, tanpa ragu Jaejoong menjawab IYA, saat Yunho melamarnya 2 tahun yang lalu.

Sejak saat itu Yunho berjanji akan selalu membahagiakan Jaejoong. Jaejoong adalah orang yang menyelamatkan nyawanya. Dan yang terpenting, Jaejoong adalah orang yang sangat di cintainya, Jaejoong adalah segalanya bagi Yunho. Itulah mengapa, Yunho tak pernah bisa menang jika berhadapan dengan Jaejoong, belahan jiwanya.

Hal yang sama dilakukan Jaejoong untuk Yunho. Jaejoong berjanji akan terus berada di sisi Yunho. Yunho adalah penyelamat hidupnya dan yang terpenting Jaejoong tak ingin kehilangan Yunho karena ia sangat mencintai Yunho. Itulah sebabnya, Jaejoong tak akan pernah bisa marah kepada Yunho, terlebih jika Yunho sudah merengek seperti ini.

"Mandilah.. dan aku akan mengobati lukamu setelah itu" ucap Jaejoong yang sudah mulai melunak

Yunho tersenyum

CUP

Kecupan manis mendarat di pipi Jaejoong, "Kau memang yang terbaik Jae.." puji Yunho

BUGGHHH

"AWWWW..." Yunho meringis ketika pukulan keras mendarat di perutnya.

"Itu adalah hukuman karena kau tak menurutiku hari ini, Mr. Jung" ucap Jaejoong kemudian mulai beranjak menuju dapur, memasak makan malam.

Yunho tersenyum memandang punggung Jaejoong yang berjalan menuju dapur, "Diantara puluhan mafia di korea ini, hanya ada satu mafia yang tak bisa aku kalahkan, itu adalah kau.. Gangsta Jae..." gumam Yunho dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Arrghhh... nggghhh.. annggghhh.. Yunnhhh.." Racau Jaejoong ketika junior Yunho terus memberikannya kenikmatan melalui holenya.

"Jaehh... baby... ngghhh..." Yunho mendesah sejalan dengan kenikmatan yang terus dirasakannya.

Yunho semakin mempercepat gerakannya, membuat Jaejoong semakin bermandikan keringat.

Ciuman yang basahpun Yunho berikan di bibir Jaejoong sebagai wujud dari rasa sayangnya kepada Jaejoong dan Jaejoong membalas semua lumatan dan gigitan Yunho dibibirnya. Ciuman Yunho selalu sukses menjadikan candu bagi Jaejoong.

Hentakan yang diberikan Yunho semakin lama semakin cepat sejalan dengan semakin ganasnya lumatan dan gigitan di bibir Jaejoong. Yunho memang cenderung kasar dalam bercinta namun entah mengapa Jaejoong senang menerima perlakuan seperti itu. Bagi Jaejoong keposesifan yang Yunho tunjukkan saat bercinta membuatnya semakin tahu bahwa Yunho sangat menginginkannya dan tak ingin kehilangannya. Rasa seperti inilah yang membuat Jaejoong menyukai perlakuan Yunho setiap malamnya.

"Yun.. akuuhhh... ARRGGGHHHH" Jaejoong berteriak ketika ia mencapai klimaks untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Cairan Jaejoong membasahi perut Yunho. Yunho menghentikan gerakannya sejenak dan mengecup kening Jaejoong yang basah karena keringat. "As always.. You're so awesome, Joongie" puji Yunho

Jaejoong tersenyum disela usahanya menormalkan nafasnya, "As always, You're so strong, Yunnie" ucap Jaejoong sambil terkikik

Yunho tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, pantas saja... Yunho selalu membuat Jaejoong berulangkali mencapai klimaks namun Yunho sendiri belum mencapai klimaks sekalipun.

"Now, it's my turn baby..." bisik Yunho seduktif

"Angghhh... oughhh... mmhhh..." Jaejoong kembali meracau ketika Yunho mulai menggenjot holenya.

Kenikmatan yang sulit dijelaskan dirasakan keduanya

"Fasterrrhhh.. Yunnnhhh... ahhh..." racau Jaejoong yang merasakan junior Yunho berkedut di dalam holenya. Ini pertanda bahwa sebentar lagi Yunho akan mencapai klimaks.

"Oh.. Damn.. JAE... You're so fucking awesome.. ngghhh... angghhh..." Yunho terus mempercepat gerakannya

Dan

"ARGGGHHHH..." Yunho berteriak, sejalan dengan cairan yang menyembur deras di hole Jaejoong.

Nafas terengah mendera keduanya. Yunho kemudian merebahkan dirinya sambil memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang tanpa melepaskan juniornya dari sarangnya. Yunho sangat menikmati pijatan lembut yang diberikan hole Jaejoong pada juniornya.

"Bear"

"mmm... baby.."

"Apa kau tak akan bosan kepadaku jika setiap hari harus seperti ini?"

Yunho sedikit terhenyak dengan pertanyaan Jaejoong. Yunho kemudian membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong supaya bisa memandang wajah malaikatnya itu.

Mata Yunho memandang mata Jaejoong lekat

CUP

Kecupan mendarat di bibir Jaejoong, "Aku tak akan pernah bosan Jae... Bahkan kalau kau mau, kita bisa melakukannya sampai pagi."

"Kau mau melihatku mati kelelahan?"

Yunho terkikik, "Itulah sebabnya, aku selalu mencoba untuk tak lepas kendali. Aku tak ingin menyakitimu... Kau segalanya bagiku.. aku mencintaimu..."

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Kau semakin pintar membual"

"I'm not"

Jaejoong mencibirkan bibirnya, "Kau selalu mengatakan cinta kepadaku tapi kau tak pernah mendengarkan ucapanku" keluh Jaejoong

Yunho terdiam, Jaejoong benar.. selama ini Jaejoong selalu meminta Yunho untuk tak terlibat perkelahian tapi sungguh ia tak bisa.

Sebenarnya Yunho telah mencoba.. selama 3 bulan belakangan ia sudah tak pernah berkelahi sama sekali, hingga kasus Brian terkuak olehnya. Ia tak bisa menerima penghianatan, tidak karena ia tak ingin membuat Hong Seok Cheon, pria yang dianggap sebagai ayahnya sendiri kecewa kepadanya. Karena Hong Seok Cheon lah ia bisa menjadi seperti ini, itulah sebabnya ia tak bisa tinggal diam ketika mengetahui ada anak buahnya yang berhianat.

"Mianhe baby.." hanya itu kata yang mampu Yunho berikan

Jaejoong menatap Yunho lekat, tangannya memegang luka disudut bibir Yunho yang masih terlihat jelas. "Kau tahu... aku tak suka melihatmu seperti ini... lihatlah luka-luka ini... membuatku khawatir... aku mencintaimu.. sangat-sangat mencintaimu.. aku tak ingin kehilanganmu.." ucap Jaejoong jujur.

Yunho tersenyum, "Aku sedang berusaha Jae... tapi sungguh ini sangat sulit, ijinkan aku membalas budiku kepada Appa Hong. Setelah saat itu tiba, maka aku akan menyerahkan semuanya."

"Dia sudah bangga memilikimu Yun... kau memberikan yang terbaik untuknya... aku tak memintamu meninggalkan Appa Hong, tapi bisakah kau rubah sistem mafiamu itu menjadi bisnis bersih?"

Yunho diam

"Aku ingin kau aman.. aku ingin kita aman... sungguh aku tak ingin kehilanganmu Yun.. kau segalanya bagiku" ucap Jaejoong dengan mata yang tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca. Dua tahun hidup bersama Yunho membuat Jaejoong semakin tahu betapa membahayakannya kehidupan Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Ia tahu jika Jaejoong mengkhawatirkannya. "Aku tidak akan apa-apa Jae... kita tidak akan apa-apa.. aku berjanji.. bersabarlah lebih lama lagi... aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya dan kita akan hidup seperti yang kau inginkan..."

Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho, terlihat kesungguhan dimatanya.

Ciumanpun mendarat di bibir Jaejoong. Lumatan demi lumatan diberikan Yunho kepada Jaejoong sebagai wujud rasa cintanya.

10 menit berlalu namun Yunho Yunho seperti enggan mengakhiri lumatan dibibirnya. Jaejoongpun tersenyum, "Berhenti menggigit bibirku... aku takut jika bibirku akan copot" komentar Jaejoong sambil terkikik.

Yunhopun terkikik, ia melepas ciumannya. "Kau tahu Jae, kau adalah candu bagiku. Semua yang ada pada dirimu adalah heroin bagiku. Aku bahkan bisa menciummu seharian penuh" ucap Yunho sambil memandang Jaejoong lekat

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Kalau begitu aku harus bersiap-siap untuk kehilangan bibir indahku ini"

Yunho tertawa, sungguh ia sangat mencintai namja yang sekarang sedang tersenyum ini. Yunho memegang kedua pipi Jaejoong dan memandang lekat doe eyesnya, "Jika itu terjadi maka aku akan menggantikannya dengan bibirku. Aku akan memberikan hidungku, mataku, telingaku dan bahkan jantungku jika kau meminta." Yunho berucap serius

Jaejoong diam

"You know that i'm so easy for you Jae... aku mampu memberikan apapun yang aku punya haya untuk membuatmu bahagia"

TES

Air mata Jaejoong mengalir

"Pabbo.. kenapa menangis?" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum

GREPPP

Jaejoong memeluk Yunho erat, bibirnya mencium leher dan bahu Yunho. ia sangat mencintai namja ini... Jaejoong benar-benar mencintai Yunho.

"Saranghae"

Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Nado saranghae, Boo"

"ARRGHHH" Jaejoong berteriak. "YAH...!" Jaejoong memukul lengan Yunho tatkala ia merasakan junior Yunho yang berada di holenya kembali menegang.

"Kau yang membangunkan beruang tidur, Jae... jangan salahkan jika little Yunnie akan bereaksi lagi"

"Segera lepaskan"

Yunho menggeleng, "Bagaimana kalau satu ronde lagi?"

"ANDWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Teriak Jaejoong.

.

.

.

TENG...

TENG...

TENG...

Bunyi Lonceng terdengar keras di Toho University. Pagi ini ratusan mahasiswa berkumpul di Toho Dome untuk wisuda kelulusan. Ya... Jaejoong hari ini sudah lulus kuliah. Berbagai baliho dan spanduk ucapan selamat terpajang di sepanjang jalan dan pintu masuk kampus. Tak hanya itu, puluhan spanduk besar yang bertuliskan selamat khusus kepada presiden mahasiswa Jaejoong juga terpampang jelas. Sungguh popularitas Jaejoong benar-benar fantastis.

"Jaejoong oppaa... kyaaaaaaaa" teriakan demi teriakan saling bersahutan dari para yeoja yang sedari tadi menunggu kemunculan Jaejoong.

Setelah upacara kelulusan dengan rektor dan para petinggi kampus selesai, Jaejoong muncul didepan Toho Dome untuk memberikan ucapan perpisahan dan menyampaikan pesan-pesan kepada mahasiswa lain yang masih menjalani masa kuliah. Tak ayal jika perilaku Jaejoong ini menyita puluhan bahkan ratusan mahasiswi untuk berkumpul didepan Toho Dome.

Berbaga atribut dikenakan oleh para mahasiswi itu layaknya sedang melihat konser artis terkenal. Jihye dan Junsu hanya bisa tersenyum lebar dan memandang takjub popularitas Jaejoong. "Tunggu hingga mereka mengetahui, siapa sebenarnya presiden mahasiswa mereka selama ini. Apakah mereka masih berani berbuat seperti itu?" bisik Jihye dengan senyum indahnya

Junsu mengangguk, "Kau benar, pasti mereka akan shock ketika mengetahui jika Jaejoong hyung sudah menikah, dengan namja pula" imbuh Junsu

"Dan mereka akan lebih shock lagi jika mereka mengetahui siapa namja yang menjadi pasangan Jaejoong" Jihye menambahkan.

Junsupun mengangguk setuju dan kemudian merekapun tertawa.

Ya, memang... pernikahan Jaejoong selama ini memang disembunyikan dari pihak kampus. Hanya Jihye dan Junsulah yang tahu karena mereka diundang dalam acara sakral itu. Keputusan itupun tak dilakukan tanpa alasan, semua Jaejoong lakukan demi keamanan dan kestabilan kampus. Jaejoong ingin ia menjalani kehidupan layaknya mahasiswa lainnya, sudah dapat dibayangkan jika semua tahu kalau ia menikah dengan pemimpin mafia terbesar di Korea maka sudah dapat dipastikan kalau ia tidak akan memiliki teman sama sekali, para staff mengajarpun juga akan memperlakukannya dengan istimewa. Jaejoong tak mau semua itu terjadi.

Jaejoong sudah selesai menyapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang sengaja hadir didepan Toho Dome, tak lama... hanya 5 menit Jaejoong berbicara namun efeknya sangatlah bombastis. Teriakan demi teriakan yang memanggil nama Jaejoong saling bersahutan. Jaejoong hanya bisa membalas dengan menunduk dan tersenyum sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena telah mendukungnya selama ini.

CKIITTTTTT

BRRMMMMM

Mobil sport mewah berwarna merah memasuki halaman Toho Dome. Semua teriakan dan histeris berhenti seketika. Mata mereka menatap mobil mewah tersebut.

Tak menunggu lama, keluarlah seorang namja memakai jas lengkap dengan atributnya serta kaca mata hitam yang bertengger diatas hidung mancungnya.

"HWAAAAA... KYAAAAA..." teriakan histeris dari mahasiswa mulai terdengar lagi. Mereka mengagumi sosok yang turun dari mobil.

Sempurna

Ya, itulah yang terlintas dibenak siapapun yang melihat namja itu. Tinggi, tubuh menawan, tampan, rapi, plus mobil mewah yang dikendarainyapun benar-benar menyilaukan mata.

Baru kali ini mereka menganggap bahwa Jaejoong memiliki saingan berat. Sepertinya beberapa fans Jaejoong mulai beralih menjadi fans namja yang baru datang tersebut.

Namja itu membawa rangkaian bunga yang sangat indah, para mahasiswi melihatnya penuh tanya, 'namja itu pasti salah satu kekasih dari mahasiswi yang diwisuda hari ini, tapi siapa? Kenapa mereka tak pernah melihat namja ini sebelumnya? Siapa dia? Apa pekerjaannya?' berbagai bisikanpun menyeruak, mendadak seluruh mahasiswi sibuk berbisik membicarakan namja itu.

Namja itupun melepas kaca matanya, sontak semua mahasiswi berdecak kagum. Namja itu memandang ke arah mereka, dan dapat dipastikan bahwa semua blushing.

Belum lagi ketika Yunho melemparkan senyum, sungguh jika tidak benar-benar dalam kondisi yang penuh stamina, dapat dipastikan jika mereka akan pingsan dengan mudah.

"JUNG YUNHO..." Teriakan familiar terdengar ditelinga Yunho. Yunho sontak menoleh, menghentikan acara tebar pesonanya.

Puluhan bahkan ratusan pasang mata memandang pergerakan namja yang baru mereka ketahui namanya itu.

"Hei baby" ucap Yunho sambil melemparkan senyum terindahnya

"BABY?" seluruh mahasiswi tercengang

Jaejoong sedang memasang wajah BT karena ia memergoki Yunho sedang flirting kepada semua mahasiswi.

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dan

CUP

Kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir Jaejoong, "Congratulation, Boo" ucap Yunho sambil memberikan rangkaian bunga yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

Semua mata melotot tak percaya, melihat pemandangan didepan mereka itu.

Namja keren yang bernama Jung Yunho tadi mencium presiden mahasiswa mereka?

Benarkah?

Yunho memandang ke seluruh mahasiswi yang sedang melotot kearahnya dan iapun menyeringai, "Sorry girls... he's mine"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA.." Jeritanpun terdengar, halaman Toho Dome mendadak menjadi gempar karena ulah kedua namja tampan itu.

.

.

.

END

.

.

* * *

.

Annyeong... maxy datang dengan cerita absurd dan susah dicerna... JIAHHH... #Ngubur diri... wkwkwkwkwkk

Ditengah kesibukan dan rencana ngelanjutin IYMK, mendadak maxy punya ide absurd seperti ini.

Mian jika terkesan setengah-setengah, humornya nanggung, romancenya nanggung, actionnya nanggung, dan NC-nya juga nanggung..wkwkwkwkwk

Maxy emang masih kesulitan dalam bikin oneshoot, so kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan agar maxy bisa lebih baik lagi...

So, bagi teman-teman yang menyukai maxy (Eh.. emang ada? -.-') maxy sangat berharap review, kritik dan sarannya ya...

Gomawo all

Jangan lupa review ne... I love u... ^_^


End file.
